gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MCG-ZX1R- Grimm's Reaper Custom
The MCG-ZX1R-Grimm's Reaper Custom is a Mobile Suit developed by Mesa Corps. It is piloted by Ryosu Grimm when his Zezia Custom was destroyed by Ventus Magnum. History The MCG-ZX1R-Grimm's Reaper Custom is a custom version of a Mobile Suit that was originally destroyed during a shipment to another Galaxy. The Mesa Corps found the blueprint floating in transmittion (Similar to the Zezia Custom) and decided that it would be best to intercept the signal. The MCG-ZX1R-Grimm's Custom incorporates a new type of technology called Razen-Technology. Armaments *'Reaper's Finest'- This new-type weapon was modified slightly from the original design. In order to allow the weapon to function longer than the initial planned length, Mesa Corps build a small Razen Generator into the Reaper's Finest. This scythe modeled weapon is capable of releasing high amounts of energy, and can even concentrate them into beams. *'Barrier Breakers'- Also newer technology featured in the Grimm's Reaper Custom, the Barrier Breakers are shielded hands and feet that are able to shatter through I-Field technology with ease. Initially, the MCG-ZX1R was suppose to be completely clad in this armoring. However, Mesa Corps developed the ever stronger Luna-Titanium that was fitted on the original RX series models. This newer renevation of the armoring was found to be highly resistent to energy type weapons. *'Black Fire Charge'- On the back of the Grimm's Reaper Custom are four super-powered thrusters that are used to hover lightly. They are capable of maintaining heavy flight and enable the Grimm's Reaper Custom to "flash" at speeds that are nearly impossible to detect. Using these thrusters, the MCG-ZX1R envelopes itself in fire and charges at the opponent. *'Razen Breakers'- Two cannons are mounted inside the shoulder pauldrens of the Grimm's Reaper Custom. These cannons amass power from the Razen Drives built inside the ZX1R and are capable of taking out an entire Ship Fleet in one go. *'Dark Finger'- Adopted from a Mobile Suit that fought in a tournament on Earth a long time ago. This version was slightly re-modeled and fitted into the MCG-ZX1R. Special Equipment *'Razen Drives'- There are three of these new technological drives fitted into the ZX1R. Two are built into the chest area, and a slightly smaller one is featured inside the Reaper's Finest. These drives produce a lot of energy, and can recharge themselves from dark matter found in space. *'Reaper's Cloak'- Similar to camoflouge, this featured device enables the ZX1R to either hide in a background, or turn completely invisible. *'Pro-orbital Atmosphereic System'- Similar to the system found on Titan III and Prometheus, the ZX1R is capable of jumping from space to planet. *'Death's Power over Life'- A odd feature that cannot de determined by any scientist in Mesa Corps. The pilot is granted the ability to "recover" other destroyed Mobile Suits, and even restored their pilot to life. This is a highly regarded feature that is unable to be controlled when it comes to power. However, the pilot inside the ZX1R cannot kill someone instantly.